voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
BlameTC
BlameTheController, or BlameTC, was a minor character in Voltz Wars: Season Four. He operates alone, although he has made an alliance with Finbarhawkes and Ockpii so that they can supply his endeavors. BlameTC sees himself as an enforcer of the law and targets those who break it. Blame is being funded by Rapture as a mercenary, as Finbar put it, "to do Rapture's dirty work", but Blame insisted that he was just a law enforcer, not a mercenary. He has been lied to by Finbar into believing that FMB had been holding Dwarves as slaves and that David was a power-mad Tyrant. History BlameTC first spawn in the icy biome near Winterly Rock, however he was far enough away to not be initially aware of its existence and regulated himself to combating the various marauders and other mobs that plagued the area at night. He built for himself a base in a cave to operate from, gathering supplies and constructing weapons when he could. Sometime later, as he was building a nether portal, he met Finbar and Ockpii who taught him how to construct an airship and lead him around to Winterly Rock and Elysium. All the while he was fed lies by Finbar who called FMB slavers and David a power-mad tyrant who had tortured a child. Their trip finally stopped at Rapture where Finbar made an alliance with him to take down his enemies while Rapture supported him. Agreeing BlameTC returned to his base to make preparations. His first act of business was to set up an outpost near Winterly Rock's back door - this was while the army was away fighting Edd. He also made his initial recon of Winterly Rock's outer defenses. He returned to his base to ready himself for infiltrating Winterly Rock BlameTC later returned, having set up his initial base knowing it would be discovered and that FMB would post most of their guards near it. He thus scaled the wall from the opposite side via a grappling gun, before heading inside and searching first the factory and then the castle via an invisibility potion. The only dubious 'evidence' he could find was a prisoner in one of the towers. With morning coming and his potion's effect running out, BlameTC hid himself on the roof of a tower until night fall when he would have the chance to search the mines for the supposed Dwarf slaves. The following night BlameTC left the castle and soon entered the dwarven mines through the Statue of Brountus. After a brief exploration BTC soon realized via the state of the dwarves' living condition and safety gear worn by the miners that Finbar had lied to him, especially after noticing election signs by the large Dwarf statue. BTC then left the Rock content that there was nothing nefarious going on there, with plans to set up another base for further investigation, most likely near Elysium or at Rapture. Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Missing Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4